


Playing for Keeps

by vivaforever597



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: F/F, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Naoe Riki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: Kurugaya has a few ideas about what she wants to do with her favorite toy. Sometimes she thinks she knows her toy better than he knows himself.





	Playing for Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> I had two different ideas about Riki/Kurugaya fics I wanted to write: fooling around in the piano room, and Riki transitioning, because _he is a trans girl, God damn it_. Neither gave me a lot to work with on its own, so I ended up merging them into one... and here we are.
> 
> There is a possibility that some content could be construed as dubcon, though I tried very hard (no pun intended) to show that it's not.

“Boy.” Kurugaya’s voice was commanding as always, but soft around the edges. _Like an iron fist in a velvet glove_ , Riki thought, recalling a line from a novel Mio had lent him.

“Your technique is still lacking,” Kurugaya continued. “And you have little to no sense of rhythm. Have you paid my lessons no heed?”

Riki subconsciously slid further down the piano bench to put more distance between them. “W-well, I guess I’m just not so good at the piano,” he said meekly.

Kurugaya snorted. “Or you don’t care enough to put in the effort,” she retorted. “Oh. Or...” She smirked dangerously. “Do you really not care about the piano at all? Are our little lessons just a ploy to get closer to me? Do you just sit there thinking, ‘Damn, her giant boobs are right within reach’?” Riki turned red.

“I couldn’t blame you if you were,” Kurugaya said, with the rehearsed tone of someone who had thought her entire speech through. “They _are_ marvelous, if I do say so myself. Do you want a closer look, Riki-kun?” She reached up to undo a second button on her blouse, then pushed her shoulders back to push her chest forward. “You can stare if you’d like. I don’t mind.”

Riki couldn’t help himself – he took a glance. Now that Kurugaya had further unbuttoned her blouse, the edge of her bra was showing too. Riki wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but the scalloped yellow lace seemed perfectly fitting. But he wondered if she wore bras like that every day, or only when she was planning to show them off... Wait, was this planned?

“You can touch them too if you’d like. And that’s not an offer I make to many boys, Riki-kun.”

Riki’s eyes grew wide with shock, and he quickly moved his eyes to the keyboard. Anywhere but her chest.

She chuckled. “You amuse me, Riki-kun. Too pure to touch a girl’s biggest assets, but too lewd to keep from staring at them.” She reached over to ruffle his hair. “There aren’t many boys like you out there.”

Riki smiled weakly. “I guess I’m one of a kind,” he murmured.

Kurugaya smiled again – this time genuinely, it seemed – and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “That you are, Riki-kun. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She paused, as if about to say something else, then shook her head, apparently deciding against it. Instead, she brushed her lips over the top of Riki’s ear.

He blushed madly.

She smirked to herself. “So tell me, Riki-kun,” she said as she wrapped her arms around him, “have you fallen in love with me?” She pressed her elbows against his sides and reached up to massage his chest. Right where his boobs would be if he had any, he thought. Probably not a coincidence.

“Not exactly,” he replied.

“’Not exactly’?” she repeated incredulously. “What a non-answer. Tell me the truth, boy. Or else I’ll stop” – she halted her hands’ movement to demonstrate – “and you don’t want that, do you?”

Riki sighed. “Kurugaya-san, I like being around you. I like being your friend a lot.” He paused to think. “But I don’t know if I’m in love with you. I guess I don’t really know what that means.”

Kurugaya seemed appeased, as she began massaging his chest again. “Hmmm. Well, you ought to make your mind up quickly, Riki-kun,” she said. “It’s rude to keep a lady waiting.”

“You’re not a lady,” he retorted.

Kurugaya laughed, and gave him a squeeze of genuine affection. “Perhaps not,” she admitted. “But it’s rude to keep any woman waiting. And I doubt you’ll question my womanhood.” She pressed her breasts against his back as if to prove her point.

Riki didn’t reply. The two sat in silence for a few moments, Kurugaya continuing to rub Riki’s body. Eventually, she dropped one hand to his lap and started squeezing his thigh. He turned fiery red.

“Aren’t you going to stop me, boy?” she prodded.

“Am I supposed to?” he asked.

Her eyes glowed. “Do you want to?” she countered.

“I – I guess not.”

She moved her hand over a few inches to cup over his fly. “You sure you don’t want me to stop?” she hissed.

By now, Riki was bright red. “You’re going to make fun of me, aren’t you?” he muttered.

Kurugaya smirked again. “Depends on what I find,” she said. They sat silently for a moment.

“I don’t want you to stop,” he finally said quietly.

“Aww. Good boy.” Her breath ruffled the hair around his ears, tickling him as she whispered. “You’re so much fun to play with, Riki-kun,” she continued, as she started pressing the base of her palm against his member.

“Me, or boys in general?”

Kurugaya laughed, a bit scornfully. “Oh, I wouldn’t know about that. I’ve never thought to try with another one. I don’t have much use for most boys, you know.”

She felt his flesh shifting under her touch. She resisted the urge to slip her hand under his waistband – for the moment.

* * *

Riki sat with her back turned to Kurugaya’s vanity, her discomfort showing in her anxiously crossed legs and arms. “I don’t know why I thought I should ask you for help,” she muttered to her.

Kurugaya laughed gaily as she turned around, hair clips in her hands, and stepped back toward her girlfriend. “But Riko-kun, I’ve been preparing for this for ages!” she crooned. “Don’t you think I knew all along?” Riki raised her eyebrows doubtfully, making Kurugaya snicker again. “Really, Riko-kun, you never noticed that I never paid attention to any other boys? Silly girl,” she said affectionately as she bent down to clip a bow above Riki’s right temple.

Riki sighed in exasperation. “So you just _knew_ I was a girl before I even did?” she protested. “And please stop calling me Riko.”

Kurugaya pouted prettily as she stepped back to admire her work. “But it suits you, Riko-kun. You’re going to be so _giiiirly_ once you’re used to it.” She gestured for Riki to turn around.

The other girl suppressed a cringe at the reflection of her hair in gaudy clips and her face made up with Kurugaya’s spare foundation. “You don’t treat Rin or Kud or the others like this,” she said.

Kurugaya grinned wickedly as she bent down to rest her chin on Riki’s shoulder and meet her eye in the mirror. “That’s because _they_ aren’t my favorite toys,” she said.

* * *

It was hot. Hence why Riko had rolled toward the edge of the bed, away from Kurugaya’s warm body. _Hot in more ways than one!_ Kurugaya would often whisper dramatically in her ear. Still, she missed the firmness of her girlfriend’s body against her.

As if on cue, she heard a grunt, immediately followed by the feelings of an arm being thrown over her side and two soft and very sizeable breasts pushing against her back. It figured that Kurugaya would only wear a cami to bed, so Riko would always get the full effect of her favorite assets. Sometimes Riko thought Kurugaya did it purposefully, just to tantalise her.

“Not trying to escape me, are you, girlie?” It also figured that Kurugaya had just replaced “boy” in her vocabulary with a new word that she only ever seemed to use with Riko.

“I never would, Yuiko,” she murmured sleepily.

Behind her back, Kurugaya smiled. “Riko-kun, if you keep calling me that, I’m going to consider it a marriage proposal.”

Riko rolled her eyes and smiled. “Go back to sleep, Yuiko,” she said.

Kurugaya was thankful that Riko was facing the wrong way to see her blush. She tried very hard not to blush under any circumstances – it wasn’t becoming, and anyway, her reputation would be ruined. She pushed closer to kiss the back of Riko’s head. “Sleep well, my Riko-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> The last few lines are meant to allude to a line in the game that (tragically for me, queen of R/K shippers) didn't make it into the anime, in which Kurugaya told Riki that only her future husband was allowed to call her Yuiko, and he went on calling her Yuiko, leading her to half-joke that he was proposing.
> 
> Also "Kurugaya laughed gaily" is probably the best pun I've ever unintentionally come up with.


End file.
